Bait And Switch
by Mecha74
Summary: General Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross is once again searching for the Hulk, but finds someone else instead. Just a little drabble to help promote the excellent Avengers/Walking Dead crossover called Down the rabbit hole written by author Ghostwritter84. More details inside.


The following drabble was inspired by a crossover story written by an author named Ghostwritter84. The story was called 'Down the rabbit hole'. It is a crossover between 'The Avengers' and 'The Walking Dead'.

The story is as follows.

_When Bruce's experiment goes wrong he ends up somewhere new with Tony, Clint and Natasha. How will the four of them mix with a group of strangers in an apocalyptic world. Who's the better marksman Clint or Daryl? Can Lori get Natasha to do "women's work" or will the agent have a positive affect on the women in the group? Also what happens if Bruce goes Hulk in this new world?_

The short little snippet below is sort of my tribute to that story, but in order for what you are about to read to make any sense to you, you REALLY need to read his/her story first. And I highly recommend it by the way, it is an excellent crossover IMO.

Please note that this is not an official sequel to his story, just a 'What if?' on my part to help promote his work.

Ghostwritter84, this one's for you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a rundown bungalow somewhere in Thailand, General Thunderbolt Ross and his men had arrived in search of Bruce Banner once again, but that wasn't who they found. Standing before them was a middle aged woman with short hair and what looked to be a thirteen year old girl.

"I see…so you were playing decoy." The General realized.

"Whatever it takes." Carol replied.

"Buying time for his escape?"

"However much he needed."

"Well, that's just fine. We'll just find him again. We always do."

"Find him, yes. Catch him. Not so much."

"Where is he?"

Carol and Sophia said nothing.

"You do realize that you are committing a federal offense, right?"

"I don't care."

"Bruce Banner is a wanted man by order of the United States government. You have no idea what he's capable of. He's dangerous."

"Only when he needs to be."

"You better leave him alone, you wouldn't like him when he's angry." Sophia chimed in.

"Banner doesn't scare me little girl."

"It's not Bruce that you should be afraid of." Sophia shot back.

"And you're not afraid?"

"We don't need to be. The Hulk has saved our lives more than once, and Bruce is a good man." Carol defended.

"That so-called good man is wanted in connection with the deaths of two scientists, a military officer, an Idaho state trooper and possibly two Canadian hunters. And he's also responsible for stealing military secrets."

"Is that supposed to frighten us?" Carol responded.

"Maybe I'm the one you should really be afraid of. Don't get on my bad side." Ross threatened.

"With all due respect General…I've met people allot scarier than you." Carol said with a great deal of certainty.

"Ah yes that's right. You and your little band of friends from your zombie and megalomaniac infested alternate Earth. Well, that's just fine. How's this for scary? I take your daughter away from you and you spend the rest of your life in a federal prison for aiding and abetting a wanted fugitive." Ross snarled as Carol pulled Sophia close to her with a sudden look of worry upon her face.

But just as the General was about to motion for his men to take them into custody, somewhere off in the distance, a thunderous roar that could only belong to one being echoed through their ears.

Everyone froze where they were. Ross' men grew nervous as the General himself lifted his head looking all about as if trying to pinpoint exactly what direction the sound came from. He then looked back at Carol and Sophia. Carol's look of confidence had returned, Sophia meanwhile just smiled.

"This isn't over." Ross said as he motioned for his men to leave, he glared at Carol and Sophia all the while as he departed.

The hunt had began anew, but it wasn't Banner they were hunting anymore…it was the Hulk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

If the idea of a Bruce Banner/Carol relationship sounds interesting to you along with just the mere idea of an Avengers/Walking Dead crossover, then please check out 'Down the rabbit hole' by Ghostwritter84. You won't regret it.


End file.
